


notice me, dumbass

by scarleteye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Sappy, domestic!iwaoi, sulking oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarleteye/pseuds/scarleteye
Summary: Iwaizumi woke up in the couch, his back aching.





	notice me, dumbass

Iwaizumi felt his back aching as he stretched his limbs on the couch, blinking a few times so that his eyes can adjust to the light that passes through the curtains. He yawns and sits up, scratching his head. He finds this thing odd. It's Saturday morning, and it's _silent_ , which is very _very_ unusual.

  
First of all, he would've woken up beside a brunnette, on _their_ bed. But he obviously slept on the couch in the living room. Second, it's almost eight in the morning. And meaning to say, he should've been hearing that annoying voice echoing through the house. And probably the smell of pancakes and coffee in the air. Third, this would've not happened if they didn't get into an argument and decided to just sleep it off. Iwaizumi find himself guilty, because he's the reason why's it even happening in the first place.

  
He knew Oikawa could be whiny and complaining at most times, and demanding, and he always worry too much. But Iwaizumi doesn't really bother, because he's too used to everything Oikawa is. But he guessed he's too exhausted last night to put up with Oikawa's childish antics. He heaves out a heavy sigh. For years, he found Oikawa's terrible personality _lovable_ , and he doesn't know why on earth he yelled at him last night. (Well, it's not new to their endless bickering and shouting, but he remembered saying "Just leave me alone!" last night. That says it all.)

  
And now, he feels so alone, without waking up to the annoying but soothing sound of the other's voice, bouncing on his lap saying _"Iwa-chan, wake up! It's Saturday!"_  The couch felt like it has too much space, as well. It doesn't feel right.

  
He shrugged all the sentiments, stood up, and went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. As he lazily drags his feet to the refrigerator, he found Oikawa rubbing his eyes, standing on the staircase. His bedhair is a mess, and his baggy clothes are crumpled, but Iwaizumi still found him stunning. He found himself staring, but then he decided to avert his gaze because he doesn't want the other to know that he's indeed _staring_.

  
He pours apple juice on his glass instead, gulping it down in a matter of seconds. He hears shuffling of feet from behind him too, only to find Oikawa trying to get himself a glass too, but is too far from his reach since Iwaizumi blocks the way. Iwaizumi sighs and got a new glass, poured some juice, and handed it to Oikawa. The other just frowned and walked to the living room lazily, the said glass in hand.

  
Iwaizumi opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to find his voice. After a few seconds of contemplating, he finally mustered to say something. "Tooru, you want something to eat?" He waits for a while, but nobody answered. He just heard the faint noise of the tv in the background. Because of the lack of answer he needed, he headed to the living room where the brunnette is, who was obviously spacing out.

  
The raven-haired boy sat beside him and mumbles, "Tooru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

  
"It's fine, Hajime." Oikawa cuts him off, and he never knew his name would sound so foreign, because Oikawa barely calls him anything other than _Iwa-chan_. And he misses it so much even if it has only been less than 12 hours. The tension was quite heavy around them, and Iwaizumi felt like his chest is going to explode anytime soon. He tried to break the ice once again.

  
"Tooru, I'm _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way," he mutters once again, but he still got no response. He started apologizing over and again but the other didn't say anything. He furrows his brows until he heard some sniffing, which resulted to him wrapping his arms on the other in pure instinct.

  
"It's not your fault, it's okay, _it's okay._ It's a misunderstanding," he says in a hushed voice, along with sweet nothings into Oikawa's ear. He ruffles the brown locks, and waited until the younger stopped his sobbing. "Hey, come on, I'll make you some breakfast."

  
For the nth time, no response. Iwaizumi peppers Oikawa's neck with tiny kisses, "Notice me, you dumbass. Let's quit with all the sulking, okay?"

  
"You're such a meanie, Iwa-chan," Oikawa pouts and leans his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. His cheeks are still flushed and his eyes are quite puffy. "I'm not hungry, can we just cuddle? It was cold last night."

  
Iwaizumi just laughed and held his lover in his arms, closer and tighter. He swore to himself he would never let anyone end up on the stupid couch again, because in the end they would _never_ be able to resist each other.


End file.
